


collection of my daily drabbles (that aren't part of another series)

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of drabbles that i wrote over the period of about two months. they range from gen to het to slash and are rated anywhere from general audience to explicit. almost complete hp, but there is one lotr/lost rpf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bats

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** fluff, angst, canonical character death, creature!fic, reference to rl terrorism, reference to canonical violence  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's note:** written for a self-challenge to write a drabble every day. which i managed for around a month.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. general rated.

"I just do _not_ get the whole bat thing."

"It isn't the bats per se, Draco. They're a symbol."

"A symbol of what? Bubonic plague? They're rats with wings. Clearly Muggles are insane."

"The bats are … what's that word Hermione always uses? Oh yeah, metaphorical. The bats are a metaphor for his long held fears."

"So why does he keep them around?"

"I don't know! Probably to annoy you. Bloody hell, Malfoy it's just a story. It isn't like people base their lives around these things."

A silence. Then ...

"Hey, Potter, I could get you a pack of Slytherins."


	2. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. general rated.

Harry stares sullenly at the rain.

He used to like the rain.

He remembers when he'd loved the patter of drops on Hogwart's windows. Remembers sitting cozily in the Gryffindor common room watching as water streamed down the panes.

But now, now with the war, the rain means cold and wet. Soggy shoes. Fogged glasses. Clothes heavy with the damp. The wards keep the tents dry, but energy for other spells must be protected and conserved.

Now the rain just makes everything more miserable.

There is only one thing about the weather that makes Harry smile.

Malfoy always detested rain.


	3. shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated.

"Come on, it'll be fun," pleaded Hermione.

"I didn't even know there _was_ a theatre in Hogsmeade." Harry shrugged. "It might be okay."

"But ruddy Shakespeare?"

"Too highbrow for you?" smirked Draco. "The Weasel wants a show with sword fights."

"Hang on, I didn't say …"

"Or sex." Harry chimed in. "or sword fights _and_ sex."

Ron looked hopeful.

"How's this. There's this play showing that has wrestling, a bawdy shepherdess, ribald jokes, cross dressing and a deposed duke."

"See, Hermione, that one sounds good."

Hermione grinned at Draco. "Fine, I'll get 4 tickets to Shakespeare's _As You Like It_."


	4. summer cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. mature rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea thanks to [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/) [*smooches*]

It'd been a long day.

Harry had spent a torturous afternoon trapped in unending meetings at the ministry, made worse by the knowledge of the beautiful summer weather outside.

Grateful the day was finally at an end, he arrived home and was immediately assaulted by the delicious smell of baking lasagna. Sauntering into the living room and dumping his satchel, Harry called out, "I'm home."

"Oh good, dinner's almost ready. What took you so long?" came from the kitchen.

Harry headed towards the sound. "Meetings went long. Smells wonderful, but what are you doing cooki - " his words trailed off as he took in the sight in the warm  room.

Draco was calmly stirring something in a pot, his usually impeccable hair slightly damp around the edges. "I know, it's hot, but I felt like Italian and chocolate mousse." He explained, not turning around, "Hope that's okay with you."

Harry watched a single bead of sweat trail down his lover's bare back toward the cleft in his equally naked arse, which was peeking out from beneath a chef's apron. "Guh," was all his brain could articulate.

Looking back over his shoulder, the blond smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."


	5. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated.

He couldn't remember ever being so cold. It cut through him down to his bones, numbing his limbs, making his movements clumsy.

The chill bit painfully through his fingers when he held them toward the fire as instructed.

"Get him closer, he's still shivering," a concerned voice said.

He allowed himself to be moved nearer to the flickering flames, though he wasn't sure why.

It wouldn't help.

He'd never be warm again, no matter what he did. Nothing would permeate the frost that'd descended the instant Father locked him in the family dungeons at the Dark Lord's biding while Mother watched.


	6. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon character death

Harry sits in the Gryffindor common room feeling lost. They've been back at Hogwarts for a week and everything is wrong somehow.

It's as if they're all part of a play where he has a lead role, and suddenly, on opening night, he has forgotten all the lines and stuffed the whole thing up. No one knows what to do.

He has this vague thought that he used to know the words, the proper responses to their cues, but not now.

Now the only line he knows is "We can still reach him - " as he watches the curtain flutter.


	7. boffins and zombie dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. general rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from an inadvertant prompt from [](http://evannichols.livejournal.com/profile)[**evannichols**](http://evannichols.livejournal.com/). he asked me if kiwis used the term boffin for research scientists. i'd never heard it, so i did what i always do when someone asks me something, i googled it. discovered that it is a british term from wwii describing the backroom boys who helped win the war (the scientist and academics). there is an interesting [**page**](http://www.worldwidewords.org/topicalwords/tw-bof1.htm) about it at _world wide words_. it became a derogatory term for someone good at school work in the 70's and 80's (or somewhere around there). anyway, [](http://evannichols.livejournal.com/profile)[**evannichols**](http://evannichols.livejournal.com/) had seen a headline that said _Boffins create zombie dogs_ (though he says the article said they're actually reviving cryogenically frozen dogs, not making zombies), and now i have to use it in a drabble. serious.

" - that'd fix the greasy git!"

Remus looks up from his potions text and frowns. "Sirius, I wish you'd leave Snape alone."

"Snivellus?" Jealousy flares in Sirius' chest. He hates it when Remus defends Snivelly. "Why should I?" he responds crossly.

"He's not so bad. He's even helping me a bit in potions. If you'd only - "

Sirius cuts him off angrily. "How can you say that, Moony? You know he's a boffin that'll someday create zombie dogs."

Remus stares at him and then bursts out laughing.

"He might." Sirius' petulant tone is spoiled by his smile.

"Zombie dogs," Remus chuckles.


	8. the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated.

It should be like those old black and white Muggle movies Harry thinks. The ones where the hero defies incredible odds, battles against the evil foe and wins.

Harry remembers that in those movies, when the hero wins, everyone comes rushing out of hiding and the heroine runs over and kisses him and his injured sidekick sits up in the hospital bed.

It should be like that, he thinks, as he stands among the destruction next to the twisted bodies of Voldemort and Dumbledore, listening to the screams and moans of the hurt and the dying.

Where is his kiss?


	9. yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. general rated.

Harry has never understood the whole yoga thing. The positions make him restless and he doesn't see how it can help. But when he happens upon Malfoy practicing one sweltering June morn, he stops and stares.

Malfoy looks like a statue, standing perfectly still, right leg bent, left stretched out behind him. His arms are raised up and his face, between them, is tipped to the clear blue sky. He's dressed only in a pair of tight shorts, and Harry can see every muscle taut and glistening in the sun.

Harry thinks he has never seen a more stunning warrior.


	10. avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ss/rl. explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonight's drabble is brought to you by a pondering of [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/) in a comment: _I am wondering if trying to do smut in drabble form may be impossible._   the answer follows.

He's spent years avoiding the werewolf.

Avoided meeting those honeyed-brown eyes that hide the feral beast. Avoided speaking to the quiet intellectual that obscures the vicious creature. And above all avoided touching the tantalizing glimpses of scarred skin.

But now, as he watches Lupin writhe beneath him, eyes dazed, primitive moans and growls issuing forth. Now, as he traces onetime wounds with his tongue, nips and licks at neck and belly and hips.

Now, as he takes Lupin's glistening cock into his mouth, tasting and sucking, causing words to tumble together from Lupin's kiss swollen lips.

Now, Snape wonders why.


	11. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry/unspecified lover. teen rated.

He wakes to soft kisses and feather light touches, the gentle pressure spreading warmth across his skin.

His lips curve up in a smile. "Morning," he says.

"I didn't mean to wake you," comes the soft reply, but the expression is smug, satisfied.

"Liar."

His lover shrugs. "It sounded better."

Before his sleepy brain can come up with a retort, his mouth is silenced by another's.

The caress is sweet, and he wonders how he could have lived without this.

And thinks perhaps he didn't really, that the name was wrong. That before, he was just The Boy Who Survived.


	12. movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hg/rw. general rated.

Hermione watches him stare with wonder at his hand on her round belly.

When he finally looks up, she sees the tenderness that is mixed with the awe in his wide, blue eyes and she thinks she might cry.

"I felt it move," Ron whispers.

She brushes away the wetness and tries to get her hormonal emotions under control. "What, all those Weasleys and you've never felt a baby move?" she gently teases.

"This is _our_ baby, Hermione, and I felt it move."

This time she does cry, tears spilling softly down her cheeks and Ron quietly kisses them away.


	13. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rl/ss. teen rated.

The cold air slices across Remus' bare skin, shivering and he wakes.  He aches everywhere and as he tries to sit up a groan claws its way out of his throat, raw from a night of howling. Movement causes fresh-made scratches to open and bleed, but he struggles to his feet anyway, pulling the ripped blanket around his waist and unlocking the specially made door. The light outside the room hurts his eyes.

When he reaches the kitchen, he collapses in a chair, unable to go further. He hasn't been through a change without Wolfsbane for years now, and curses the lack of it. He'd forgotten how hard it is. Remus feels utterly alone and unable to cope, and wishes for Padfoot, or Prongs, or even Madam Pomfrey.

 _I'm too old for this_ , he thinks.

Yet, somehow he manages to keep moving and eventually Remus is dressed and there is food and tea. As he sits to eat, he tries not to think.

Not to think about friends lost. Not to think about the fact that Snape has been missing for two weeks. Not to think about the real possibility of more months ahead without Wolfsbane.

But most of all, Remus tries desperately not to think about how empty he feels at the thought of never seeing Snape again.


	14. sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. general rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's drabble is brought to you by a typo that resulted in [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/) and i having a discussion about buoy!sex. the following does not include sex, but does include a buoy.

Harry's trying, rather unsuccessfully, not to snicker.

"This is not funny," Draco fumes still clutching the small buoy. "You should have warned me."

He reminds Harry of Crookshanks that time he fell into the bath and had to be fished out, all wet and indignant and trying to look imposing as he stands there dripping.

"I did," Harry says. "That is what hard-alee means."

But he remembers the heart-stopping moment when the boom hit Draco and threw him overboard, realises they are both still shaking as he takes him in his arms.

"I'll make it up to you," he promises.


	15. online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. general rated. harry

Harry wonders if he should be concerned that he'd rather spend the evening at home with his online friends instead of going to some bar, or getting set up with another witch or wizard. Is it wrong to want to exchange words on a screen as opposed to awkward silences face to face?

But online, no one looks at his forehead and gasps in sudden recognition. Online he is not the most powerful wizard alive, a hero to be worshiped, feared.

In the anonymous world of the Internet he is just _snake_tamer_ , a twenty-something bloke from Surrey, who likes rugby.


	16. confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom/lij, evangeline. mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an rpf, which i usually stay far away from, but this one wanted to be written, because, well, it touches on my _lotr_ fandom and my _lost_ devotion. that, and i read an article yesterday talking about Dominic Monaghan and Evangeline Lilly on a press tour in australia.

Dom is relaxing into the boneless state that always follows a good shag, when he notices the odd expression on Evangeline's face.

He'd been attracted to his _Lost_ co-star right from the very start. Charmed by her seeming innocence that is mixed with a fiery energy, not to mention her lovely dark hair and lithe, almost boyish figure.

He finally figures out that it is dawning recognition that is making its way across her features. It is then he realises the name he called out just moments ago when he climaxed wasn't her's.

The name he cried out was _Elijah_.


	17. rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated. snape

He watches the funeral from the darkness of the forest.

Even with concealment spells this is ridiculously foolhardy, but his rage consumes every rational thought.

He hadn't believed there was anything left for someone to take from him. Hadn't thought it was possible for anyone to hurt him ever again.

Leave it to the old bastard to find something.

He sees the bright, white flames erupt in the distance, the white tomb that replaces them, and his fury is replaced by overwhelming grief.

How could Albus have asked this of him?

 _You agreed to do it, Severus._

 _Severus … please …_

Snape turns away, tears falling unheeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB. the first line of albus' text is derived from the discussion that hagrid and the trio have about snape's fight with dumbledore in ch19 of hbp, the second on the tower in ch27. i will believe, until jkr tells me otherwise in book seven, that albus wanted snape to kill him, and i am v. wibbly about how awful everything is for snape right now and what an incredible burden albus asked of him.


	18. despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated. draco

Draco senses the magic shift the instant the green light engulfs a man he thought he hated and now finds he doesn't. Feels the castle itself responding and realises how incredible this wizard was.

He wants to scream and cry, but Snape has seized him by the scruff of the neck and is forcing him through the door.

In the mad dash through the battle and across the grounds, Draco knows the last shreds of his childhood are being savagely ripped from him.

As he glances back at Hogwarts, he realises with sudden, sickening despair that he can never return.


	19. the only choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated. dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to oliva lupin for her bday.

This isn't what he had planned, not nearly what he would have wanted.

He thinks fleetingly of the just past discussion on mercy, realising he will have to leave Draco to Voldemort's, and the Dark Lord isn't known to have much.

But really, he has no other choice.

Wondering if Severus will ever forgive him, he is forced to conclude, probably not.

He hopes Harry will understand, fears that he won't and wishes he had a moment to explain. He is counting on recent teachings and events to do it for him.

Right now there is no time.

 _Severus … please …_


	20. for the good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. teen rated. slighty evil!harry

Harry contemplates the differences between good and evil as he clasps Draco's shuddering body tightly.

Dumbledore, one of the most respected wizards of all time, had manipulated and lied for the cause of good.

Snape had killed for it.

Surely what Harry's doing qualifies. He needs this to survive, will die without it.

He nuzzles Draco's pale throat, lapping at the frantically beating pulse. Finally, unable to resist, he sinks his fangs into the delicate flesh. Just before he loses himself in the orgasmic bliss of feeding, he is dimly aware of Draco's whimpered plea.

"Please don't turn me, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't make up my mind as to whether draco would be more distressed about being killed or turned. i finally decided that as a pure blood, he would not want to be a _creature_ of the night. i also chose to leave it ambigous as to whether draco is a willing partner in the feeding. orginally, i was thinking no, but after watching the ballet, i wonder. nobody seemed at all to mind being bitten by dracula. and honey, with that bod, i'd consider it.


	21. fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. teen rated. reference to rl terrorism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to go ahead and post the angry drabble that i wrote after the first london bombing.

Harry silently rages as he sits at his lover's bedside.

The healers say he'll recover fully.

He'd better.

Because if Draco made it through the war, through Lucius and Death Eaters and _Crucio_ , past blood and broken pleas and blackouts, Harry is _not_ going to lose him to this.

Not to this stupid Muggle fracas brought on by intolerance and narrow vision and politicians that would make even the Dark Lord shudder.

Not on a bright summer's day.

Not like this.

Because if Harry loses Draco now, after surviving so much, everyone is going to wish that Voldemort had won.


	22. walking in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. teen rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonight's drabble is brought to you by (and dedicated to) [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/), who suggested _rain and "that's the worst idea you've ever had, potter!"_ i did a [rain drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/132474/chapters/188990) early on in my daily drabbles, but it is v. grouchy. now, i used to like rain (before i lived in the land of no heat nor dryers and rode the bus everywhere), so i thought i'd try for a cheerier one. and yes, i could have cut it down to 100 words, but i liked harry's defiance, so you get 110 words.

Draco stares at Harry incredulously. "Right now? You want to go for a walk on the manor grounds right now?"

Harry nods eagerly.

"That's the worst idea you've ever had, Potter!"

"Is not," Harry responds with an air of childish defiance.

"No, you're right," Draco concedes, "You've had much worse ideas."

"Please? It'll be fun," Harry wheedles. "It's nice and warm out."

"In case you hadn't noticed it is also pouring. We'll get drenched."

"I promise to help you out of the wet clothes." Harry says, all wide eyes and innocence. Then, "Ever made love in the rain?"

And suddenly it doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all.


	23. a mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated. narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonight's drabble is for [](http://fungus-files.livejournal.com/profile)[**fungus_files**](http://fungus-files.livejournal.com/), who wanted a little narcissa.

Narcissa is terrified. She's always been frightened of the Dark Lord - who isn't? - but Lucius is a powerful wizard in his own right. She'd always believed he could protect his family.

Until now.

Now Lucius is locked away in Azkaban and there's no talk of a breakout. It is just Narcissa and Draco and Draco is only sixteen.

So she had asked Bella to arrange an audience. Bella warned her not to plead, to be proud, but Draco is her only son.

"Don't weep Narcissa," Voldemort hisses. "It's an honour for young Draco, even if he dies at the hand of Dumbledore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not sure i will ever try to write voldemort words again. i have trouble getting inside his head, which is probably a v. Good Thing (tm). i really wanted to have him say "even though he'll die at the hand of dumbledore," but that wouldn't work with what narcissa tells snape. when she goes to spinner's end, she only _suspects_ that voldemort expects him to fail, snape comfirms it for her.


	24. moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. teen rated. harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/) suggested writing about the full/new moon. i'm sure she was surprised by what is below.

Harry likes the full moon despite what he knows it does to Remus.

The bright moonlight illuminates the landscape in a way the sun doesn't. He finds the soft-lit nights useful for going places he's not expected, places where he'd rather not be seen. In the near darkness of the new-moon nights, one has to use _Lumos_ and it's like caring a beacon that says, _Here I am!_ making stealth an impossibility.

Harry crouches in the shadows, the Death Eater encampment awash from the moon.

"Ron, I can see Hermione's body. She still has the horcrux. Let's go get her."


	25. night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gen. general rated. neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while sitting waiting for my hair colour to set, i worked on a drabble for [](http://adina-atl.livejournal.com/profile)[**adina_atl**](http://adina-atl.livejournal.com/) who asked for neville. it is still not fluff, since she requested the inclusion of draco.

Neville closes the door to greenhouse three and performs the locking spell.

He's exhausted from the late nights his special project has required, but it's gone well and he's quite proud of the finished result. He smiles to himself at the thought that Snape will have to admit Neville's usefulness in growing rare potion ingredients, if only to himself.

He has just turned to head back, when a movement near the base of the astronomy tower catches his eye. Realising it's Malfoy, Neville clutches his wand more tightly, glad he has Professor Sprout's note giving him permission to be out after curfew.

However, Malfoy hasn't noticed him. He is staring up at the tower, shoulders slumped forward, hair mussed from repeated finger combing. He's radiating a sort of resigned terror that replaces his usual prideful disdain and Neville thinks he can see tear tracks down the pale face.

Wondering what could possibly have this effect on the Prince of Slytherin, Neville stands there, frozen. Malfoy looks almost forlorn. It makes Neville want to go to him and ask what is wrong, offer to help in some way.

Remembering who this is, Neville shakes his head ruefully and hurriedly slips away.


	26. house cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. teen rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonight's drabble is complete fluff and brought to you by [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/), who was wishing she had magic to clean up her house last weekend. i wrote the dialogue on the bus this morning.  just added the descriptions after i decided that i couldn't stand it at just 100 words of dialogue. too flat. so, instead we have.

Draco stomps into the bedroom, hair wet, the towel around his waist precariously low. "Potter, why is there stuff all over the floor?"

"Stuff? What stuff?" Harry is rather distracted with the possibility of the towel becoming one of things on the floor.

"Dirt and twigs and such. And sand! I stepped in sand getting out of the shower!"

Harry smiles at the strength of the indignity. "Because we went to the beach last weekend and I haven't had a chance to clean since." He contemplates his boyfriend for a moment. "You could do it, you know."

"Me?!" It isn't a shriek, because a Malfoy couldn't possibly shriek. "Wouldn't it be simpler to get a house-elf?"

"Do you really want Kreacher here, Malfoy?"

"He _likes_ me." The tone is smug.

"Not since you moved in with me," Harry counters. "Don't you remember him using the term 'blood traitor' during the cleaver incident the last time he saw you?"

There is a long pause. "Well," Draco finally says, "I suppose a little sand never hurt anyone."


	27. moon phases (x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. general rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am not sure if i'm getting sloppy or what. for a month i managed to keep my drabbles to 100 words exactly, but lately they are growing, so tonight, i managed to cut myself back to 100 words, but i think i like the 120 word version better. i've posted both just for grins and giggles. anyway, this is for [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/), a full moon drabble with no death. [*smooches*]

v1 - 100 words

Draco tilts his head at the night sky. "The moon is full."

There is a grunt of acknowledgement from Harry. "I should check on Remus tomorrow." He pauses. "You know, when I was little, I used to think the moon was pretty. I didn't worry about what phase it was in and its effect on spells, or potion ingredients, or my friends." He sighs tiredly.

"You worry too much, Harry." Draco sounds exasperated, but he takes Harry's hand, laces their fingers and pulls Harry to him. "And the moon _is_ pretty," he whispers against Harry's lips, kissing his protests away.

~~

  
v2 - 120 words

Draco tilts his head at the night sky. "The moon's full."

There's a grunt of acknowledgement from Harry and then, "I should check in on Remus tomorrow."

They walk in silence for a bit.

"You know, when I was little, I used to think the moon was pretty," Harry says. "I didn't worry about what phase it was in and its effect on spells, potion ingredients, or what it was doing to my friend." He sighs tiredly, brow creased.

"You worry too much, Harry." Draco sounds exasperated, but he takes Harry's hand in his, laces their fingers together and pulls Harry towards him. "And the moon _is_ pretty," he whispers softly against Harry's lips as he kisses his protests away.


	28. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this drabble off of a suggestion of [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/)'s i'm not going to tell you what it is, but she will recognise it i am sure. i should also give [](http://dragon-charmer.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragon_charmer**](http://dragon-charmer.livejournal.com/) and olivia lupin credit for the concept of harry's beach!past which came from their beautiful ficlets, and has become a given in my head.

"This is just the sort of day that mother used to pack the family off to beach," Draco is saying as he squints at the morning sun. "We'd floo over to the Black Family Summer Estate where she had spent many happy childhood days with Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt - "

"I've never been," Harry interrupts.

"Of course you've never been to the Black Summer - "

"No. Never been to the beach," Harry explains. Which is how he finds himself splashing among the waves on the English shore several hours later.

Harry falls in love with the beach immediately. He loves the water. Loves building castles in the sand. Loves sitting on the beach watching the sunset. Loves the moonlight dancing across the waves.

He is trying to show Draco just how much he loves _him_ for giving them this day of wonder, when Draco stops him.

"Harry, there's one thing everyone eventually learns about the beach. It is beautiful, it is romantic and it is _not_ the place to make love, because sand gets in the most interesting places." Draco's tone is amazingly calm despite his flushed cheeks and the way his body continues to writhe against his lover. "Let's go home."


	29. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h/d. mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got stuck on the idea about harry having a deprived childhood and draco trying to rectify that from last night's drabble, so here is another 200 words about that.

Draco always seems a bit annoyed when he discovers something else Harry didn't do as a child that every other person in Great Britain did. It's as if it's Draco's responsibility to make sure Harry experiences all these mysterious events and that Harry's deliberately trying to thwart him by not telling him which ones he's missed.

Sometimes Harry wonders if there's a checklist somewhere entitled _The Things English Children Do_ that he has somehow missed. He's not sure he'd even want to see it, because, frankly, the list of fun-things-everyone-else-has-done-that-he-hasn't is probably nearly as long as the one of horrid-things-no-one-else-has-had-to-endure-that-he-has. Still, he's certainly enjoyed all the things Draco has insisted he _had_ to do so far.

Harry rolls over on the grass, propping himself up on his elbows. Pulling a biscuit out of the picnic hamper, he munches on it as he studies his husband's lithe form relaxing against the tree, reading a book. Sunshine is glinting off his hair and there is an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Harry thinks that now might be a good time tell Draco that he has never made love under a tree in a field before. He's guessing Draco will fix that.


End file.
